Tak Perlu KataKata
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Side Story dari The Earth and The Sky. Keadaan dan Perasaan Sakura selepas Sasuke pergi dan bagaimana kanker laknat ? itu bisa ada di otaknya. RnR! XD


**Yukeh: **Oh well, karena banyak yang bilang bahwa ending The Earth and The Sky kecepetan, maka saya buat side story ini. Karena banyak yang bilang kematian Sakura terlalu mendadak, dan ada yang bilang bahwa reaksi Sakura atas berita pernikahan Sasuke kurang **lebay **(-.-;), maka saya buat side story ini. Saya awalnya gak ada rencana buat bikin side story. Tapi saya merasa tertantang untuk membuat penjelasan tentang reaksi Sakura atas pernikahan Sasuke dengan model Jepang itu XD Hope you like it.

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tak perlu kata-kata © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU.**

**Side Story of The Earth and The Sky**

**-oOo-**

Jika aku mampu, aku tak akan pernah mau memercayai semuanya. Jika aku sanggup, aku tak akan pernah rela untuk meyakini apa yang terjadi padaku.

Namun sekarang kenyataan sudah ada di depan mata. Sekarang takdir berkata lain, sangat berbeda dari apa yang kuharap. Sangat jauh dari apa yang kukira.

Sudah kurelakan semuanya. Sudah kurelakan jalan hidupku penuh dengan aral melintang. Sudah kuikhlaskan semua kepahitan yang menyertai tiap helaan nafas dan detak jantungku.

Telah aku berdoa berulang kali. Saat semua harapan itu punah, aku rela. Sudah aku memohon jutaan waktu. Saat permohonan itu luluh, bagiku tak masalah.

Harapan akan orangtua, harapan akan keluarga. Aku kehilangan semua itu. Aku telah melepaskan semua itu karena campur tangan hal yang disebut takdir.

Namun, saat aku bertemu dengannya, harapanku kembali lagi. Doaku penuh dengan kobaran ketulusan yang sangat besar. Saat aku menatap matanya, saat itu pula aku akan merintih padaNya untuk mengabulkan harapanku, biar kali ini saja. Saat aku menatap senyum samarnya, saat itu pula aku akan menangis dan meratap dalam hati, betapa aku sangat mendambakannya.

Betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Betapa aku sangat mengharapkannya. Betapa dan betapa aku sangat dan sangat menginginkannya untuk selamanya berada di sisiku.

Selamanya.

Tak ada yang tak mungkin, pikirku. Tak ada yang mustahil. Bukankah Tuhan adalah Maha Pengasih bagi umatNya? Pasti dia tahu, betapa aku sangat berharap. Betapa aku sangat tulus meminta. Betapa aku tulus memohon.

Tak ada kebohongan. Tak ada pura-pura. Tak ada dusta dalam perasaanku ini. Semua terasa begitu dalam. Semua terasa begitu kuat tertanam dalam jiwa.

Seluruh hatiku telah terendam dalam doa dan cinta. Seluruh jiwaku telah luruh dalam harap dan asa. Seluruh tubuhku seakan senantiasa meminta dengan tulus. Tak ada keraguan lagi. Tak ada kebimbangan lagi. Semua rasa takut akan kegagalan seolah sirna.

Tetapi, kini aku mampu melihat dan mendapat jawaban atas segala doa-doaku, atas segala penantian panjangku, dan untuk rasa suci yang kian menjalar kuat dalam hati dan jiwaku.

Dia telah pergi.

Dia telah menyingkir.

Langitku telah tertutup oleh awan tebal hingga aku tak mampu melihatnya lagi, hingga aku tak mampu berharap apa-apa lagi padanya. Hingga bahkan aku tak mampu berdoa apapun untuknya.

Untuk kebahagiaannya, karena dia telah menemukan bintangnya sendiri. Karena dia telah menaungi planetnya sendiri. Karena dia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hati dan jiwanya pada planet indah yang lain.

Dan aku, aku bukanlah planet itu.

Hanya air mata yang mampu menerangkan betapa hancurnya diriku. Hanya air mata yang mampu mengungkapkan secara tak lisan, betapa terkoyaknya hatiku. Hanya air matalah yang mampu mengatakan, betapa jiwaku tengah meronta kuat untuk menolak semua ini. Betapa seluruh tubuhku seakan meneriakkan bahwa aku tak rela akan semua ini.

Oh, bukankah seluruh hidupku telah penuh dengan kepahitan? Bukankah seluruh hidupku sudah terendam dalam kenyataan yang begitu memedihkan? Bukankah rasanya aku tak pernah mencicipi suatu rasa yang bernama kebahagiaan?

Lalu kenapa ini harus terjadi? Aku mungkin akan bisa menanggung semua kepahitan yang lain. Tetapi, kepahitan akan kegagalan doaku, begitu terasa menyakitkan. Kepahitan akan pupusnya harapan, begitu sangat mengiris jiwa dan hatiku.

Kepahitan yang ini terasa perih. Kepahitan yang ini begitu pedih. Hingga mungkin aku tak akan mampu menahan lagi. Hingga rasanya aku tak punya kuasa untuk bahkan sekedar percaya akan semua ini.

Ya Tuhan, bukankah aku sudah begitu memohon? Bukankah aku begitu tulus meminta? Bukankah tak ada kebohongan dalam tiap kata yang terkandung dalam doa? Bukankah semua berasal dari hati dan jiwaku yang dalam?

Aku hanya memohon agar rasa ini abadi. Aku hanya memohon agar aku bisa bersama dengannya. Aku hanya memohon agar harapanku kali ini tak lepas lagi. Tak luluh, dan tak hilang kembali.

Aku hanya memohon itu! Untuk sebuah rasa yang murni. Untuk rasa cinta yang suci.

Mengapa sekarang dia harus bersama yang lain? Padahal di sini ada aku, aku yang sangat dan terlalu menginginkan kehadirannya. Mengapa ia harus pergi dengan yang lain? Padahal di sini aku masih menantinya dengan rasa kasih yang begitu tulus dan besar untuknya. Mengapa ia harus melindungi yang lain? Padahal aku di sini begitu lemah dan rapuh akan siksaan hidup dan menginginkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari tubuhku, menenangkan hatiku. Dan mengapa ia harus menyerahkan hidupnya pada yang lain? Padahal aku di sini mampu untuk menyerahkan seluruh jiwa ragaku utuh kepadanya. Aku mampu mencintainya seumur hidupku. Aku mampu menghujani dirinya dengan cinta dan kasihku. Aku mampu!!

Lalu kenapa harus begini harapanku berakhir? Lalu mengapa harus ini jawaban atas segala harapanku?

Aku tak percaya akan semua ini. Aku tak dapat menerimanya. Aku tak mampu menerima jika cintaku akan berakhir sia-sia. Aku tak akan mampu merelakan jika rasa tulusku ini akan berakhir dengan begitu mudahnya.

Hari-hari kulewati hanya dengan penyesalan. Tiap detik waktu kulalui hanya dengan air mata dan renungan akan kepahitan. Tiap helaan nafas kulakukan hanya dengan kepedihan dan rasa tak mampu menerima semuanya.

"_Kamu harus bangkit, Sakura. Apakah kamu bisa merubah semuanya hanya dengan sikapmu ini?"_ begitu Ino pernah berbicara padaku.

Dia hanya tak tahu, bagaimana jika berada dalam posisiku. Dia hanya tak mengerti, bagaimana sakitnya hati ini. Dia hanya tak menyadari, bagaimana perih dan kejamnya kepahitan dan kepedihan yang kali ini kudapat.

Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seluruh hati dan jiwaku tiap detik seolah meneriakkan akan keputusasaan. Seluruh pikiranku seolah hanya terpaku pada satu hal yang sama.

_Uchiha Sasuke telah memilih gadis yang lain. Dan gadis itu bukan aku!!!_

Tiap pikiran itu ada, maka air mataku akan luruh pada akhirnya. Tiap kata itu ada dalam pikiran, maka rasa cabikan bagai sembilu terasa kuat dalam hati dan jiwa. Begitu kuat. Begitu pedih!!

Begitu pedihnya semua ini hingga rasanya aku ingin menghilangkannya bagaimanapun juga caranya. Rasa cinta yang dulu terasa indah, kini terasa begitu pahit bagai empedu dalam hati. Rasa kasih yang dulu begitu melenakan, kini rasa kasih itu bagai merendam hatiku dalam racun yang bernama kenyataan. Racun yang bernama keputusasaan. Rasa tulus yang dulu sangat kujaga dan kupuja, kini rasa itu seolah balik menikamku dengan sejuta kegetiran dan kekecewaan.

Ingin kuhilangkan rasa ini. Ingin kuhapus sebersih-bersihnya ukiran indah nama Sasuke dalam hatiku. Ingin aku mengenyahkan rasa ini sedalam-dalamnya, setuntas-tuntasnya. Agar aku tak tersiksa lagi. Agar aku tak memikirkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang sudah benar-benar pergi. Tentang apa yang sudah benar-benar tak mampu kuraih. Tentang orang yang tak mampu mengabulkan harapanku untuk selalu bersamanya.

Aku ingin memusnahkannya! Aku ingin menghilangkannya!! Rasa cinta ini, rasa rindu ini, rasa kasih ini. Karena semua itulah sumber dari segala kepahitanku!!

Begitu kuatnya keinginan itu, hingga memaksa diriku untuk menjalani waktu dengan mencoba untuk kembali semangat. Begitu kuatnya niat itu, hingga aku mati-matian kembali pada duniaku yang awal dengan mencoba untuk kembali ceria.

Dunia awalku yang penuh dengan kekerasan kehidupan. Dunia awalku yang penuh dengan ketidakadilan. Dunia tempatku berada yang penuh dengan perjuangan dan kepahitan akan kehidupan.

Kujajaki lagi jalanan di atas bumi dengan gitar usang yang kupunya. Kutelusuri tiap gang dan lorong hanya demi recehan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kupakai mulutku untuk menyanyikan lagu, bukan untuk menyebut nama_nya_ lagi. Kupakai bibirku untuk tersenyum kala aku mendapat recehan, bukan untuk bergetar mengiringi air mataku yang terjatuh. Kupakai otakku untuk memikirkan bagaimana aku terus bisa hidup dan tak akan kalah, bukan menggunakannya untuk memikirkan dirinya yang sudah benar-benar pergi. Kupakai hatiku untuk menyayangi seluruh yang ada di sekitarku, bukan hanya mencurahkan seluruh cinta hanya untuk satu orang saja.

Terkadang, suatu rasa yang benar-benar kuat terpaku dalam jiwa, bisa sedikit demi sedikit tertutupi oleh rasa cinta yang lain. Rasa cinta akan sekitar. Rasa sayang akan semua orang yang ada di sekeliling. Namun, semua itu juga membutuhkan niat untuk melupakan cinta yang awal dan kuat itu. Membutuhkan keinginan kuat untuk mengenyahkannya jika rasa itu sudah benar-benar merapuhkan kita, meluluhlantakkan nyaris seluruh aspek hidup kita.

Rasa yang merugikan, untuk apa disimpan?

Begitulah prinsipku sekarang. Aku benar-benar berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Aku benar-benar berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk kembali pada dunia awalku.

Cinta remajaku hanya menjadi dongeng masa lalu. Cinta indahku hanyalah sebatas mimpi dan angan dari diriku yang masih baru pertama kali mengenal rasa itu. Mimpi indah dengan pangeranku, sudah berakhir. Mimpi indah dengan keabadian cintaku, hanya bisa kujadikan novel jika aku menjadi penulis nanti.

Perlahan, aku bisa menerima semua ini. Kembali lagi, aku percaya, ini semua sudah menjadi takdir yang tak bisa kuubah. Ini semua menjadi keputusan Tuhan yang tak bisa kutentang. Aku hanya patut untuk menerima, aku hanya sepantasnya untuk mengikhlaskannya. Karena aku tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Sebab aku tak punya daya untuk merubah semua.

"_Sakura, kamu bekerja terlalu keras. Kamu pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu. Aku tak mau kamu sakit dan rapuh,"_ itulah ucapan yang kudengar dari Gaara akan tindakan yang kulakukan.

Memang, aku mungkin tengah menyiksa fisikku sendiri. Mungkin aku seolah tengah memaksakan ragaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih, selama mungkin, sebanyak mungkin. Namun tak masalah. Rasa capek akan letihnya raga, lebih mampu kutahan daripada rasa letih akan hati oleh cinta. Kepayahan tubuhku, lebih bisa kupendam daripada kepahitan dan kekejaman yang tengah merobek hati dan jiwaku. Bagiku, rasa sakit hati dan hancurnya perasaan, lebih buruk dan menyedihkan daripada sekedar rasa pegal dan capek di tubuhku. Rasa hilang dan gagalnya harapan dan doa, lebih terasa pedih daripada sekedar menapaki kaki beberapa kilometer di siang yang terik.

Hingga tubuhku perlahan mulai menampakkan rasa protesnya akan sikapku. Hingga rasa hujaman sakit di kepalaku, mulai mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya berhenti dan beristirahat. Namun semua itu bisa kutahan. Semua rasa sakit itu kutepis begitu saja. Aku bungkam pada semua. Aku berlagak bisu akan semua ini. Kujalani semua dengan cara seperti semula. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan protes di tubuhku. Tanpa menghiraukan hujaman nyeri yang sangat menyiksa di diriku.

Semua hanya karena keinginan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu. Semua hanya keinginan untuk memendam rapat-rapat _rasa itu_.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku mendapat kenyataan lain yang menyakitkan. Hingga pada akhirnya semua usahaku untuk memusnahkan _rasa itu_, mendamparkanku pada kepahitan yang lain. Kenyataan lain yang kali ini sama sekali tak mampu kuhindari, tak mampu kuhilangkan.

"_Anda menderita kanker otak. Stadium akhir_," ujar dokter kala itu. Ucapannya bagai vonis berat yang terjatuhkan padaku. Anak panah atas nama kematian, kini tengah melesat dan tertuju padaku.

Aku turuti semua perintah dokter untuk sembuh. Aku melakukan apapun yang dianjurkannya untuk kembali sehat. Aku melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk mengenyahkan kanker yang bertumbuh di otakku.

Aku hanya tak mau menyerah. Aku hanya tak bisa untuk kalah.

Namun, nyatanya semua sia-sia. Perlahan aku menyadari, akhir-akhir ini aku menghabiskan waktu hidupku hanya untuk melakukan hal yang percuma. Malah membawa kepahitan yang lain. Malah memberikanku kenyataan yang lebih perih.

Air mataku terjatuh tanpa isakan tangis saat aku menyadari bahwa _rasa itu_ masih kuat tertanam di dalam sini. Hatiku luruh saat menyadari bahwa rasa kasih itu masih tersimpan rapat di lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Rasa cinta untuk_nya_ masih ada dan tak mampu kubunuh, seberapa kuatnya aku mencoba.

Rasa itu ada! Rasa itu masih ada!!

Aku menangis dalam lirih. Hatiku terkoyak oleh semua ini. Kepahitan yang kuusahkan untuk terpendam, kini kembali menyeruak ke permukaan lagi. Penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang mati-matian kuhilangkan, kini terasa menyesakkan kembali.

Rasa itu malah kian menghebat. Sekian lama tak terasa, kini rasa itu terasa demikian tambah kuat. Seolah diam-diam rasa itu berkobar membesar dalam palung jiwa dan aku tak menyadarinya. Seolah-olah rasa itu menumbuhkan akarnya mendalam dalam relung hatiku tanpa aku mengetahuinya.

Aku terisak.

Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Cinta ini terasa begitu kuat, hingga aku tak punya kuasa untuk mengenyahkannya. Cinta ini begitu dalam, hingga aku tak punya daya untuk memendamnya. Cintaku begitu tulus untuk_nya_, begitu murni dan hanya menjadi milik_nya_.

Tetapi kenapa rasa ini sia-sia? Bahkan tanpa dia mengetahui semuanya. Tanpa dia menyadari betapa aku lemah dan payah tanpanya. Tanpa dia mengerti, betapa kepergiannya sungguh membuatku terpuruk dalam jurang kepedihan yang paling dalam dan menyakitkan. Betapa pernikahannya dengan gadis lain telah dengan mudahnya merubah kehidupanku. Membuat tak hanya hatiku yang terluka, namun ragaku juga tengah begitu tersiksa!!

Mengapa?

Hanya air mata yang bisa menjelaskan semua perasaanku. Hanya wajahku yang selalu mengernyit antara sakit dan kecewa, yang mampu mengatakan semua. Karena aku masih membisu. Karena aku masih berpura-pura pada sekitarku. Aku masih memakai topeng bernama _semangat_. Aku masih berusaha berakting seolah-olah semua berjalan dengan begitu baik. Dengan begitu sempurna. Tanpa ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tanpa ada yang patut dicemaskan.

Jika rasa ini begitu kuat, maka aku hanya bisa menerimanya untuk terus berkembang di dalam dada. Jika rasa kasih ini begitu dalam, aku hanya bisa menjaganya. Jika rasa suci ini begitu murni hingga ia tak mau terlepaskan, maka aku hanya bisa menyimpannya.

Seumur hidupku. Biar rasa itu tetap ada dalam sana. Biar nama Sasuke Uchiha tetap terpahat indah di permukaan hatiku. Biar kuabadikan semua. Rasaku. Cintaku.

Mungkin aku tak bisa memilikinya untuk selamanya. Mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah tahu akan semua yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin dia akan masih tetap buta untuk sekedar menyadari kobaran rasa cintaku untuknya. Tapi tak apa. Tak masalah. Biar kusimpan semua ini sendiri. Biar rasa ini ada di bawah pengetahuan antara diriku dan Tuhan.

Sasuke, aku kalah. Sasuke, mungkin aku harus menyerah pada akhirnya.

Tapi aku sama sekali tak dapat membunuh rasa cintaku padamu. Aku sama sekali tak dapat mengenyahkan seluruh kekosongan hati dan jiwaku selepas kaupergi. Aku tak dapat mengenyahkan dirimu dari otakku.

Biar kusimpan rasa ini hanya untukmu, Sasuke. Biar kupendam rasa ini untuk selamanya, di dalam sini, hanya untuk menjadi milikmu, Sasuke. Biar semua begini saja. Tanpa perlu kaumengetahuinya.

Karena cintaku padamu tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengucapkannya. Karena kasihku padamu tak perlu lisan untuk mengutarakannya.

Karena kau tak perlu tahu. Karena kau tak perlu mengerti.

Sasuke, jika aku adalah langit dan kau adalah bumi, maka aku akan tetap membutuhkanmu. Tak peduli berapa jumlah langit yang tercipta, aku tetap akan ingin berputar dalam dekapanmu. Tak peduli berapa banyak pesona planet indah yang lain di sekitarmu, poros putaranku tetap akan ada pada dirimu.

Sekarang aku lelah, Sasuke. Aku lelah untuk terus berputar dengan matahari hidupku yang perlahan meredup. Aku lelah untuk berputar dengan bintang kecilku yang perlahan kehilangan akan sinarnya.

Hanya satu yang perlu kukatan, Sasuke.

Bumi dan Langit pasti akan bersatu.

Dan jika saat itu datang, jangan harap aku mau dan rela untuk melepasmu lagi.

Aku lelah, biarkan aku berhenti berputar.

**.Fin.**

**Yukeh: **Kanker otak itu bisa disebabkan oleh banyak faktor. Kalo yang dalam kasus Sakura ini, faktornya adalah faktor luar (life style, karsinogenik, dan radiasi). Sakura pada awalnya hanya mendapat asymptomatic, atau tak ada gejala sama sekali pada awalnya a.k.a. cuman pusing doang. Karena dia diemin itu pusingnya dan tetep aja memfosir kerja tubuhnya, maka kankernya mencapai stadium puncak. Got it? Yes! Good kids! *kicked*

So, udah selebay apakah penjelasan akan reaksi Sakura? D: Jangan bilang ini perlu dibikin side story tentang perasaan Sasuke saat menikah dengan model itu -.-;

Makasih udah baca ^^ Love you all

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**July 2009**

**Yukeh**


End file.
